


So Who's Next?

by chihiroslaptop



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Ableist Language, One Shot, Other, Past Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihiroslaptop/pseuds/chihiroslaptop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she's certainly not the dullest one, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Who's Next?

"Veronica? Color me excited, girl."

Veronica sighed hard, turning around. It'd been three weeks since JD had died. Veronica hadn't done much in those three weeks besides smoke, drink and sleep. Even the sleep wasn't that significant in her daily schedule. Usually, she had more coffee in her system than sleep. She hadn't seen much of Heather (purposely, of course) in the last few weeks, since she took over Westerburg.

She turned to Heather, who'd walked in her front door uninvited once again. She still wore more than enough red, despite the fact that she no longer had control over the school. Perhaps it helped out her self-esteem somehow. The clicks of her boots stopped and she stood proudly in the foyer, crossing her arms.

"Heather. What a pleasant surprise." Veronica said sarcastically. Thankfully, her parents weren't there, so her mother couldn't say anything about her attitude. Frankly, Veronica had more than enough of an excuse to be sarcastic, but she supposed that was just a 'matter of opinion'.

"Likewise." Heather smiled wide. 

Veronica sighed, sitting up more straight on the couch. "So, to what exactly do I owe the pleasure?" She wasn't sure she liked where this was going. She wasn't sure she liked where anything Heather said was going. 

"Did you hear the news? Remember those bombs that they found in the gym? There's been some problems with the heating ever since the pep assembly. Apparently they found a whole bunch of strange stuff in there. A switchblade; Some blood; a big bloody hand print; even a finger! Can you believe it?" She asked, excitedly.

"Oh my god." Veronica's eyes went wide. She'd forgotten completely about the fact that her and JD's fight in the boiler room might've left more than just a little evidence. She'd shot his finger off for Christ's sake. "Do... Do th-"

"Veronica. You think I'm an idiot? I have eyes." Heather interrupted. Veronica stopped, surprised. 

"Heather, what do y-"

"Veronica. I think you forgot how close we all were. I can see it on your face. You did something. And it has to do with that dead boyfriend of yours; Jason Dean. We all know either he or you is guilty of something." She smiled, stepping closer to Veronica. Her blue eyes stared into Veronica's, striking her still.

"Oh come on, Heather. He killed himself for Christ's sake. Can't you just leave it at that?" Veronica pleaded.

"Veronica, all I know is the night after the police questioned you, there was a little bonfire in your back yard and you haven't written in it since JD's death. Looks awful suspicious to me, Veronica."

"Heather, what do you want?" Veronica said finally, exasperated with Heather. She couldn't believe all this shit Heather had on her. Shit that anyone with eyes and a brain could easily find out.

"Just do as i say, and I won't let anyone know about your little argument." Veronica covered her face, listening to Heather's boots click away and the door slam shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Heather Duke in the movie ??? she would fight so hard for her place back as the leader, even if it meant blackmailing Veronica.  
> Also what the heck did Veronica intend to do about the shitload of evidence she left behind ??? I guess that kind of comes second place to surviving, though.


End file.
